


Cindervine

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine, The Shevine Project, Tumblr Prompt, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crown prince of the kingdom of Shelton is ready to be married and all the daughters of the land will be turning out for his birthday ball in hopes of being the one chosen for him. But an overworked tailor's son wants to be at the ball instead of his abusive stepsisters after an encounter with the prince. Can they find a happily ever after with a little help from a fairy godfather and a little magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill tumblr request "A Cinderella Shevine AU where Blake is prince  
> charming and Adam is Cinderella." for The Shevine Project. (theshevineproject.tumblr.com)

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom that had been ruled for over a thousand years by the sons of a family called Shelton. Their rule was not through take over or tyranny, so the peoole in the village at the edge of the vast woods that made up most of King Shelton's land did not oppose the monarchy. If anything, they celebrated it because the family had produced at least one son every generation that would be a fair, honest and compassionate ruler.

Now the current king's son, Blake, was fast approaching his thirieth birthday. It was the year that all of the first born sons that were to one day inherit the throne were wed if they had not done so on their own. The Prince was very tall and handsome, with chocolate colored curls and blue eyes as bright as the summer's afternoon sky. He was a caring person, with a ready laugh and smiled almost all of the time. In addition to learning the normal princely pursuits, he also excelled at singing and playing the guitar.

Today the prince was sitting in the courtyard, enjoying the spring sunshine and preparing his bow for the next hunt. He knew any minute his father would be coming down to talk to him about finding a suitable wife. His birthday would be in a month's time and the wedding would happen on that date if the King had to find a bride for his oldest son.

It wasn't long at all before Blake caught his father sitting beside him out of the corner of his eye. He turned to smile at the King, nodding towards his bow. "Are you going to change your mind and come out hunting with me?"

"I think I'll leave that to the younger men," The King laughed, his white hair shining in the sunlight. "Right now, I think we better talk about your birthday."

"My actual birthday or that you need to find me a wife for it?" He tilted his head slightly to look at his father. "I know what's coming up, Dad. And I know this is how it's got to be. So I'm alright with however you want to proceed." 

"What about a ball?" His father suggested. "We could have it a week before your birthday. If any young lady was to catch your eye that night, you would have a chance to talk to her for a few days before your birthday. And if not, I'll have a list of potential wives on hand." 

Blake gave a slight, rueful smile. "Why do I think you've already made that list?"

The King laughed, looking a touch embarrased. "I noticed that you do not always seem as interested in the young ladies as your cousins, Blake. I thought you might need a little push when it came down to it." 

"Well, I prefer hunting or playing music most of the time to courting." He admitted. The truth of the matter was Blake liked pretty girls as much as any young man his age, but something felt like it was missing. It was something he couldn't explain, but sometimes he wondered if he was going to turn out like his uncle.

"I've noticed." His father pointed out gently. "And while I understand that, someday you will be king and it will be up to you to provide an heir to the throne. Besides...with your mother gone and your sister away with her new husband, I don't want you to be left alone when I pass on from this life."

Blake turned to look at his father fully. "That will be a long, long time from now." 

The King patted his son's hand. "The men in our family tend to live well into old age, so I wouldn't be setting your sights on the crown just yet, my son." 

"I'm in no rush," He replied honestly, an impish grin crossing his face. "More time to hunt when I'm prince."

"Today, I think you'll be hunting a suit for the ball." The old man smirked slightly and stood up. "I'll have Alfonse gather you in the carriage this afternoon and take you to the tailor."

Though he tried hard not to make a face, Blake couldn't keep up with it once his father had turned away. There went spending the day in the woods, enjoying the sights and sounds of nature and hopefully returning with a large, fat stag. Instead he was going to return with a nice, new suit. Which would mean several hours of standing still and hoping the tailor wouldn't poke him with pins.

His father's laughter echoed after him in the courtyard, a sure sign he was well aware of both his son's looks and the fact he'd ruined Blake's day.

*****

As promised, the head stable lad, Alfonse, had come to pick Blake up after lunch for a trip into the village to see the tailor. They could have had the tailor come to the castle, but the King was particular about making sure his childern were connected to the village and its' people, not sheltered behind fortress walls. That was how Blake's older sister had come to marry a man from another village, in fact, and her husband was a shopkeeper, not royalty. 

"Do you wish for me to stay with you at the tailor, Blake?" Alfonse asked the prince. He might have been head stable lad, but he was within three years of the King's own age and considered to his majesty's oldest and truest friend. Blake thought of him like a kindly old uncle, and the older man was happy to reciporcate.

"It's your choice, Alfonse." Blake shrugged. "I think I can be bored enough for both of us. It's a shame, being stuck inside on such an nice day like today. But I guess they need time to finish the suit before the ball. It's only two weeks away."

"Your father wasn't happy about getting his suit for the ball they had before his thirtieth birthday either," Alfonse smiled, though there was a bit of saddness beneath it. "I remember it like it was yesterday..."

"You've known my father that long, huh?" He smiled in return. "No wonder you two are such close friends."

The horses were drawn to a halt outside the tailor's shop. Alfonse stepped down out of the driver's seat of the carriage and opened the door for Blake. The prince stepped out and sighed as he looked at the sagging little building he'd be spending rest of his afternoon in.   
Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a handful of coins and gave them to his father's friend.

"Go have an ale at the pub, Alfonse. I know you and Mister Piper like to reminisce when you get into the village. It'll take several hours, at least." 

Alfonse smiled and took the coins from Blake. "Thank you, Blake. I think that sounds like a fine way to pass the afternoon." 

Blake nodded at his old friend and headed into the tailor's shop. The proprieter was an man almost his father's age by the name of Levine. His family had been doing the tailoring for the kingdom almost as long as Blake's had been doing the ruling. Though Levine was very skilled, his eyesight was failing him and in the last few years he'd made sticking his customers with pins a habit. Of course, he was also too hard of hearing to have to listen to their complaints, so he didn't seem to mind one bit.

The shop was quiet today, no customers looking at fabric and old man Levine not standing by the mirror trying to turn another man into a pincushion. His eyes swept across the small storefront, wondering why it was so still inside the familiar store.

"Hello?" He called out, tenatively. 

The curtain that seperated the storefront from the storage room opened and a young man stepped out. His hair was black as coal, but his skin was on the pale side. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes Blake had ever seen on a person, golden one moment and green the next. His features were handsome and there was something shy about his demeanor.

"I'm sorry, I was out back." The young man smiled, carefully meeting Blake's gaze. "Your majesty." He added quickly, throwing in a bow when the recognition crossed his face. "What can I do for you?"

Blake hated it when people did that, and for some reason he hated it even more when this startling example of a man did it. He reddened slightly and shook his head. "I'm Blake. Just Blake...your majesty is my father. And who are you? Do you work for Tailor Levine?"

Saddness crossed the young man's face. "In a way I do, yes. He was my father. He passed away a few months ago and I've taken over his business. I'm Adam." 

"I'm sorry," He murmured in return. "I'm having a ball in two weeks and I need a new suit. Do you think you can help me, Adam?"

Adam thought a moment, then nodded slowly. "I think I can, yo...Blake." He gave another one of his smiles that was tinged with shyness. "First let me get your measurements. Shall we step into the next room?"

The room beside the show room with the fabrics and catalogues of the latest fashions was fitting with a curtain, a mirror and a stool in the middle of the floor. After they went inside, Adam drew the curtian and turned to Blake. 

"When was the last time you were measured?" He gathered up the table and motioned for Blake to stand beside the stool.

Blake found himself watching Adam's movements around the room as he took his own place in the center of the room. The other man was a few inches smaller than Blake himself, and built lighter. But where the sleeves of his white work shirt were rolled up, there was definitely a suggestion of strong, well built biceps. For some reason, he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the tailor's lithe form.

"Um..what?" He realized a moment too late he'd been asked a question. 

Adam flashed him a smile. "I asked you when the last time you were measured was?" 

"Oh," Blake looked embarrased. "I think like...two years ago. I don't really remember when it was, to be honest. We haven't had any big functions since my sister's wedding. So probably then."

If the tailor had looked like Adam, maybe he would remember it more clearly. The thought both made his toes curl and confused him. He'd never really felt this strange sense of attraction towards anyone before...male or female. There had been girls, and honestly a few guys too, that had caught his eye. But nothing like this. 

"I see." Adam nodded. "Spread your arms out to your sides." 

Blake did as he was asked, all too aware of how close the smaller man was as he stretched the tape measure from the prince's index finger, across the broad chest, and to the other index finger. He was so close Blake could feel his breath against his neck for a moment, then it was gone and Adam was looking at the number.

"You're the biggest man I've seen come into the shop." He was clearly impressed. "This is going to be the best kind of challenge."

The prince gave a wan smile. "So they tell me. It's kind of hard, being so tall. And there's been a few suggestions I cut down on the..." He trailed off as Adam wrapped the tape measure around his chest. Just the fleeting touch of the other man's hands on his chest made his pulse pick up a little. "...feasting."

"You're stocky, but you're built to be big. And I bet there's more muscle in here than you're given credit for." Adam smiled and looked into his eyes for a moment. "Any princess would be grateful to have you, I'm sure. And maybe..." Now it was his turn to trail off.

"Maybe what?" Blake's mouth felt a bit dry as Adam's hands moved around his waist. 

"Maybe a few princes too." He said quietly, not looking up again while he jotted a number in his small notebook. "It's happening in some kingdoms, believe it or not."

Blake nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me. I had an uncle like that. If our monarchy didn't depend so heavily on the first born son providing children, he would have been king instead of my father."

It wasn't exactly a sworn secret, but it was something people only whispered about now. But it felt like it was safe to tell Adam this little tidbit about his family. Blake couldn't explain why, but he there was something that felt comfortable about the other man. And yet, when the small, nimble hands of the tailor moved to his hips, he also felt an uncomfortable fluttering in his abdomen. 

"Don't worry, I won't spread that around." Adam looked up at Blake, pinning him with his eyes again. This time, they were more green than gold, almost shimmering. "I can be trusted. I know the real waist size of every woman in the village, after all."

Both of the men should have laughed at that little joke, but instead their eyes locked. Adam's hands stayed on Blake's hips much longer than it took to get the measurement. The feeling of the other man's touch was sending electricity down his spine and Blake felt a sorty of giddiness build up in him. 

And then without warning the stare was broken and Adam moved away again to write the number in his little book. Blake felt the loss o the contact and shook his head a little, as if warding off the urge to swoon. He wondered if he might, he certainly felt flushed. It was the kind of feeling he was used to experiencing alone, and he wasn't sure if hoped the other man would pick up on his arousal or not.

"Now let's get the inseam." Adam spoke softly as he knelt beside Blake. 

His long fingers pressed the tape measure to the prince's ankle and began to slowly slide it up his leg. It was as if he was taking his sweet time working upwards, and Blake was sure he would go out of his skin before it was done. He was all too aware of how tight his trousers had suddenly become and Adam's fingers were about to be right there.

When they did arrive between the princely thighs, the young tailor looked up at him with a slight smile on his lips. Adam's own eyes were darker now, almost the color of emeralds. For just a moment his fingers lingered at Blake's crotch and the prince was sure he really was going to faint this time. 

Then Adam was moving again and it was all Blake could do not to groan in frusteration. He'd never wanted anyone to touch him as badly as he'd wanted Adam to touch in him that moment. A man he hardly knew, who might spread stories about the prince being gay around to the entire village by morning. But he didn't believe that for a moment, it just didn't seem to be in the shy, slightly awkward man's nature.

"Should we start discussing what you want?" Adam said out of nowhere, suddenly seeming nervous. "I have some ideas...and some lovely fabrics. I think you'd look good in grey, to bring out your eyes." 

"I think I'd like you to design it." Blake cleared his throat and moved closer to the other man. "You know what you're doing, Adam. I bet you can design something that will be perfect for...for a ball."

Blake suddenly couldn't bring himself to tell the tailor what he needed the suit for and he didn't know why. He didn't know why he felt any of the things he'd felt in the last hour, but he wasn't entirely disappointed to feel them. It was new and frightening, but also sort of   
exciting. But he would still have to have the ball, and if he didn't find a girl to marry, his father would find one for him. 

Disappointment flooded him and he looked down at his boots for a moment. When he looked up again, he managed to push the feelings out of his face if not his heart. "I'm not really good at this part. My mother always did the designing. And my sister after she died. This is my first time trying to come up with something on my own. So I think...I'd..I'd like to give you a chance to show your talents." 

"Well, I like the idea," Adam smiled warmly at Blake, moving a little closer until their shoulders touched. "I think I can come up with something very special for you, Blake. And I'll have it ready the day before the ball, no matter what. Would that be alright?"

"That would be amazing." Blake replied softly, not sure if he was talking about the suit being on time or their shoulders touching. "Is there anything else you need? I mean, to get started?"

Adam stared in Blake's eyes for a moment again and then looked away, giving a small shake of his head. "I have all your measurements. Now I just need a little time to think, and I'll start in the morning."

"I guess I better go then..." He reached over and took Adam's hand, giving it a single squeeze before dropping it and stepping away. Blake would be remembering the softness of the palm in contrast to the fingers calloused from hours of sewing for a very long time. But that was all he could get of this splendid creature, givne where they were in their lives. 

"Be safe," Adam said softly. "And I'll see you the day before the ball." 

"I'm looking forward to it." A smile crossed the prince's face, making his eyes crinkle in the corners. "And maybe...you'll escourt your sister there."

"My sisters.." He stiffened a moment, then nodded. "Yes, my sisters. Perhaps. If they go." 

"I hope to see you there." Blake nodded and stepped out of the shop after exchanging just one more heated glance with Adam, not wanting anything to spoil that last moment. 

They were the most sincere words he had spoken in a long time. Or perhaps ever in his entire life. And even if Adam didn't escourt his siters, at least he would be there in two weeks to show Blake his suit. Suddenly the prince was eager for the next two weeks to be over with.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after the Prince had visited the Levine's tailor shop, Adam woke that morning to find his two step sisters squealing over a piece of paper. He tried to avoid the girls as much as possible. They hadn't gotten along since their parents remarried after the death of Adam's mother, and they were down right impossible to deal with after his father had died. 

"You better make time to sew new dresses for us." The oldest girl, Paula, sneered at Adam when he walked into the kitchen. 

"I told you I'm working on an important order right now." Adam sighed and went to dip some porrige out of the pot on the hearth. "You can have new dresses as soon as I'm done with that garment, I promise."

"No!" The younger sister, Jennifer, stomped her foot in indignance. "We will need new dresses in two weeks. And not just any old dress, but ball gowns. The finest gowns anyone in the kingdom will have."

Adam would have spent rest of the day wondering if his stepsisters hadn't contracted some form of insanity if his stepmother hadn't breezed into the kitchen just then. She was a tall and elegant woman, and from the moment he first laid eyes on her, he knew she'd cause nothing but trouble for his father. And now with him gone, it was his turn to recieve her mistreatment. 

Though that hadn't exactly started with his father's death.

"They're right. They'll need the best dresses you can create." She wagged a long, bony finger at him. "You better not mess this up. I will not have my daughters lose out on a chance to marry the prince because of your lazy ways."

It was hard to consider himself lazy when he worked from sun up to sun down at least five days a week, but that wasn't the part that had caught Adam's attention.

"The prince?"

"Yes, the prince is turning thirty in a few weeks and needs a wife." She flicked her greying braid over her shoulder and glowered at his stepson. "All the eligible girls have been invited so he can have his pick of who to wed." 

Adam felt his heart pounding in his chest. The villagers were all very familair with the Shelton custom of the son who was to recieve the crown being married at thirty if he wasn't already by that point. But he hadn't put the dots together when he'd seen the Prince to   
comission his suit. No wonder he needed something grand to wear. And so far, Adam had been confident he would be able to provide it.

But now, he just felt sick thinking about the Prince...about Blake...spending the night in the suit he was working so hard on looking for a wife. He couldn't quite explain it, though Adam knew he had an interest in men that wasn't common in the kingdom, but why he felt grief at the thought of never seeing the other man after he picked up the suit he couldn't explain.

"Oh." He nodded slowly. 

"Oh?" His stepmother shot back at him. "Is that all you can say? 'Oh?' This could be the most important night of Paula and Jennifer's lives!" 

He shook his head a bit, sighing. "I meant, that I understood now why they need the dresses." 

"That's better." She curled her lip up at him, a nasty look on her face. "I am not going to tolerate any mistakes. Is that clear?"

"Completely." Adam squared his shoulders and tried not to look afraid. "There will be no mistakes."

He shouldn't be afraid of her, he was a grown man. But the shop was still in her name and if he lost his job, he would quickly be on the streets. Sure, he could try to open his own business, but it seemed impossible considering how his stepmother gossiped and most of the women in town feared getting on her bad side. One wrong move with Madame Levine and she would spill your secrets all over town.

"Good." The matriarch nodded curtly. "I will leave you to discuss with the girls what they want." 

Paula and Jennifer were on him the moment that their mother left the room. They both started talking at once, squawking about colors and material. Adam took a pen and paper, scribbling down notes the best he could. But after a couple of minutes their voices seemed to blend together into one hideous sound. And all the time, it was harder and harder to not think about Prince Blake marrying one of them.

They were far from the prettiest girls in the kingdom, but it hurt to think about the whole situation. He'd only known the prince for a few hours, what did he care if he was going to go off and marry some random girl? Unfortunately, Adam did care and he wished he could have a chance to tell the prince just that.

"...are you listening to me?" Paula took her fan and hit Adam across the face with it. "Pay attention!"

He flinched back at the stinging on his cheeks and blinked to refocus himself. "You don't have to hit, Paula. I am listening. But you girls are expecting a lot in a short time."

"Well, you better come up with it or Mother will kick you out into the street." She smirked wickedly. "If you ask me, she should have anyway. The minute your old windbag of a father died."

"She should've kicked him out and set fire to that nasty little shop." Jennifer piped up, laughing a little. "Mother could have done so much better than a tailor." 

"Then why did she marry my father?" Adam snapped, feeling the anger well up into his chest. "If she could do so much better, why didn't she?"

Jennifer lashed out with her hand and slapped Adam across the face as hard as she could. He was six foot tall, but he was slender and his younger step sister had at least fifty pounds on him. And that was being kind. His head snapped back and he cringed at the warmth already blossoming in his cheek. Fingertips calloused from hours of sewing touched the skin and he felt tears prick his eyes. 

"Don't you ever speak about my mother that way again." Her voice was low, almost deadly. "Now go get started on our dresses. Before I convince her to kick you out now and burn down your little shop myself."

He stood up and straightened his shirt, not bothering to take his notes with him. Anger burned through him as he went downstairs to his shop. The door didn't lock very well, but at least it was a barrier between them and him. They weren't his family. He couldn't even stand that they were in the same house, but he was wonderfully stuck in their current situation. At least his stepmother had gotten less generous with the beatings as he got big enough to fight back, but that didn't stop her from heaping work on him. And expecting him to constantly deal with her two awful daughters, who heaped work and ridicule on him too. 

Adam went to work on the suit for Prince Blake again, sighing as he pictured how handsome the prince was going to be at the ball. He would give anything to see him with his own eyes, but there was no reason for him to come. The invitation had been for maidens, not for young men. The only reason there would be any young men there was to escourt sisters and cousins.

A slow smile spread across his face and an idea began to take form. But first it would take a little finagling. And that made him set the prince's suit aside for awhile to start working on sketches for his stepsisters. He gave it his full attention, taking into account not just what they had asked for, but what would look good on them. His brow furrowed in concentration and he worked until his fingers ached before he was finally satisfied.

At lunch time, when he went upstairs to eat with his sisters. They didn't have jobs, they just lounged about in the apartment above the shop. Their mother had run his father into the poor house making it as luxurous as possible. And Adam himself slept in the loft over the small shed in back that housed the two horses he hitched to the cart to make deliveries. Most nights he was cold, and other nights he deal with bugs and a leaky roof. 

But right now, he put those thoughts aside. He wanted the chance to see Prince Blake in his suit. And maybe, somehow...it was foolish to think anything might come of it, but a little hope couldn't hurt, right?

"I wanted to apologize," He began as they sat down at the table. "For being so...impertinent...earlier."

"You better." Paula sniffed. "You insulted our mother. Your stepmother. Matriarch of this family."

Adam felt like throwing up but managed to plaster a sincere smile on his face. "And I brought something for you two...an olive branch." 

He pushed the sketches across the table at his step-sisters and held his breath. They both crowded over the pieces of paper, studying the dresses he'd created for them with a critical eye. Then they exchanged looks with each other, silently communicating with their eyes before the squealing began. 

"Oh these are perfect!"

"They're amazing!"

He finally released his breath, feeling relief course through him. This time the smile truly was sincere. "I'm glad you like them. I will make sure you both get these exact dresses. And...I was wondering if you would do me the honor of letting me escourt you to the ball."

Jennifer laughed. "You? Escort...us?" 

"Oh that'll leave an impression on the prince!" Paula shook her head in disgust.

"I happen to know the prince," Adam said quietly. 

"You lie!" 

"No..." He shook his head. "I'm making his suit for the ball. If you don't believe me, I can show it to you. And maybe...I could introduce you on the night of the ball. But I can't if I'm not there to escourt you..."

Paula's eyes widened. "Well, in that case....yes, you can escourt us. Don't you think, Jennifer?"

Jennifer's dark eyes had a conniving glimmer to them as she smiled widely. "Oh yes. I definitely think he should...I'm sure the prince will want to think Adam for his hard work. And maybe even the king as well." 

Adam kept his expression pleased but mostly neutral. He wasn't about to let on that it wasn't the prince and the king that were going to be played for the advantage of the two young women, but they were going to be played so he would get what he wanted. It was the best feeling he could ask for. At least short of that afternoon he'd spent with the prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After a fortnight had passed, it was time for Prince Blake to return to the Levine tailor shop and pick up his suit. He was mixed with anxiety and anticipation at the thought of seeing Adam again. Every night since their first, and only, encounter, he'd gone to sleep thinking about him. How good it had felt to be touched by him, even if it was through clothing. And the heat of that moment when the other man's fingers had touched his skin. It was enough to keep him from getting to sleep at night without giving himself some relief first. 

The sexual fantasies he could handle, and he could handle reliving every moment they'd shared in his mind. But he couldn't handle the last vision he had ever night before sleep finally claimed him...dancing with Adam at the ball. Picking him for his mate instead of some insipid girl only interested in being a princess. He'd felt more sincerity coming from the way a simple tailor's son that held his hand than with any of the girls he dated, whose eyes were only set on being queen one day.

A thousand times he'd wanted to go to his father and beg him to bend the rules. As long as they had a way to produce an heir, what did it matter who shared his bed every night? But every time Blake thought he was going to speak up, he lost courage. It was a selfish thought, perhaps, to choose his own happiness over his family and the way the townspeople expected the kingdom to be run. Even if they were more tolerant to most people, including his own uncle, the future king was another matter. 

As he was preparing to get ready to go see Adam for the second and perhaps last time, a thought occurred to Prince Blake. He dressed in more normal clothing, what one might except to see the men in the village to wear as they went about their business. Then he went down to the stable to ask Alfonse a favor. 

"The market wagon?" The old stable lad raised an eyebrow. "That seems a mighty peculiar way to go pick up your suit, Prince. Especially with you dressed like that. It would seem to me, that you're trying to avoid drawing notice to yourself."

"Perhaps," Blake gave him a slight, nervous smile. "Do I really need to explain, Alfonse? I..I have my reasons for wanting to do it this way. This might be one of my last chances to be free. Just one afternoon I'd like to forget what's coming this weekend."

Alfonse smiled knowingly and nodded his head. "I can see the resemblence to your father very clearly right now, Blake. And I see no reason anyone should have to know about this but the two of us. Do you agree?"

He felt a rush of gratitude go through him and he nodded, a smile crossing his face. "I appreciate it much, Alfonse. I hope you know, that if I become king in your lifetime, you will always have a home here as many days as you live."

"I never doubted it. Now, let's go to the village. I have the most unusual idea there's someone there you're hoping to see."

The words of the head stable lad made his stomach flutter with anxiety. He searched the other man's face for a moment and saw nothing there but a teasing little smile. Blake was sure that Alfonse thought he was going to see a girl he was sweet on. There was no way he could know the truth. Still, he thought the look in the eyes of his father's oldest friend said he knew more than he was letting on to the prince. 

"Alright, then." Blake nodded in agreement. "Let's go to the village." 

The ride to the village that lay beneath the castle was more fun than usual for Blake. No one really recognized him in plain dress and in a plain wagon with a brown horse pulling it. He looked like a young farmer going to market with his father. Or perhaps they were smiths. Or men that dealt in horses. Anything but what they really were...the prince and the head lead of the royal stable.

Even after they crossed the gates into the village, no one seemed to pay special attention to them. It was exciting, but also a bit perplexing. Did no one realize he was a person beyond being a prince? Was his face so unknown that he was unrecognizable without his fancy princely clothing and the plain crown he was forced by custom to wear to the village? It made him feel lesser.

As Alfonse pulled the wagon up in front of the tailor's shop, Blake felt anxiety rise up into his throat. What if Adam didn't recognize him either? What if he had spent the last fortnight imagining things about this man who had utterly captured his heart that weren't true? What if he was just like the others?

There was only one way to find out. After giving Alfonse his pub money, Blake stepped down from the wagon and crossed the cobblestone road to the front door of the tailor's shop. His hand fell on the brass doorknob and he took a deep breath to steel himself to the possible disappointment waiting inside. But perhaps it was just as well, since he could not have the future he wanted so badly with the dark eyed man.

When he crossed the threshold into the shop, he was surprised to hear the quarreling in the back room. He crept to the edge of the curtained off section where the fittings were done, trying to make sense of the shrill woman's voice. She didn't sound in distress, rather like she was very angry at someone. 

"Do you see this?!" A homely brunette was standing in the center of the room, waving a garment at Adam furiously. "This is...is utter nonsense! This is really the best you can do? The king shall have you thrown in prison if this is any indication of the suit you made for his son!"

"Jennifer..." Adam began slowly, raising his hands in an attempt to placate her. "I am done with the Prince's suit, so I shall have a little more time to make alterations. But you and Paula must understand that I'm very busy with the ball just a few days away and..."

He was cut off mid-sentence by a harsh slap across the face, making his head jerk back on his shoulders. Blake felt fury rise up in him that someone was treating Adam so poorly. He didn't have a chance to think before he pulled the curtain and stepped into the fitting room himself.

"Any lady in the village would be absolutely thrilled to have a gown so finely made." He scolded the homely creature before him. "Many of the ladies in the palace aren't dressed nearly as well. It seems to me you are an ungrateful, petulant child instead of a woman ready to put herself before the prince to be selected as his wife."

The young woman whirled around and searched Blake's face with her mean, dark eyes. The slight snarl on her face was indignant and her words dripped with loathing. "Anyone so classless as to intrude on a family affair has no right to make presumptions about the prince."

She threw the dress down to the ground and stalked from the room. Her footsteps echoed as they climbed the backstairs, and the whole room seemed to tremble when the door at the top was slammed with full force. Blake bent down to pick the gown up and stood slowly, amazed the girl hadn't recognized him. He was almost afraid to see if Adam did, avoiding the other man's eyes as he handed over the gown.

"Your sister?" He asked quietly.

Adam touched the redness on his cheek and shook his head. "Stepsister."

"You really should be more careful," He added as he moved to take the gown from Blake. "If she hadn't been in the middle of one of her hissyfits, she might have realized the prince himself was scolding her."

Blake looked up at Adam in surprise, feeling his heart thud loudly in his chest when he saw the smile on the other man's face. His eyes followed the slender tailor as the dress was set down on a table. It seemed like he wasn't moving, but he was aware of his feet carrying him to the dark eyed man's side.

"Do they always treat you like this?" He reached out and ran his fingertips over the bruise already forming on one high cheekbone. "I couldn't stand the sight of her striking you like that."

Adam looked into his eyes and nodded, a sad smile touching his lips. "No. Sometimes they're a lot worse. Their mother, though, she's the very worst of them. She likes to use her cane to make a point. And she threatens to ruin the business if I don't follow her rules. Then I'll be homeless...reduced to a beggar." 

"No," Blake shook his head firmly. "I won't allow that to happen, Adam. I'll tell my father that I need a private tailor. He commissioned your father for many outfits...perhaps he'll agree times are changing and a prince needs a tailor of his own."

"You're sticking your neck out quite far for someone you've only met twice now." He observed, ducking his head as a shy smile crossed his face. "But...thank you."

The prince's fingers slid down to Adam's jaw, nudging his face up to look him in the eye. "I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"As do I." The tailor whispered back.

His eyes weren't really brown at all, Blake observed, but an amazing shade of greenish gold. Sometimes they were dark as the night sky, but other times they sparkled like emeralds. And yet others they were warm as honey. He could stare into those eyes forever, he was certain. It was all he really wanted now. 

And he wanted to kiss him so badly it almost hurt. Surely one kiss wouldn't matter in the grand scheme of things. It might make what would happen this weekend harder, but at least he would be able to carry the memory of Adam's lips with him forever. And if his father went along with the idea of a private tailor...

They were thoughts a prince should not have, deceiving his future wife and his future kingdom. But Blake felt trapped, forced into a custom that held no merit for him. And he didn't know how to break free. But he did know that if he didn't do it now, he would never get a chance to kiss this man again before it was too late to do anything other than surrender to his fate.

Blake pressed his lips lightly against Adam's, giving the other man a chance to break away from the kiss. When it was returned, he felt joy sweep through his entire body. He kissed the tailor with everything he had in him now, trying to put all of his feelings into one kiss. 

It simmered and burned between them, but like all beautiful things it had to eventually end. They were both left breathless, staring at each other in a mixture of shock and arousal. Adam leaned in then and claimed a soft kiss from the prince. Blake's hands settled comfortably on his hips as they stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. 

"Are you coming to the ball?" Blake finally broke the silence.

"I'm supposed to escort my stepsisters." Adam nodded slowly in return. "They're hoping they stand a better chance at catching the prince's eye with me there, since I made his suit." 

A smirk crossed Blake's lips before he leaned in to seek one final kiss from his tailor. "They won't be the ones to catch my eye at all. None of them will. There will be only one person I'll point out to my father that night...if I have his word he'll be there..."

"I'll be there," Adam agreed, resting his forehead on Blake's. "You have my word on it."

Blake didn't know what he was going to do the night of the ball, but he knew that he would need the next three days time before the occasion to figure out a plan. Now that he knew that Adam returned his feelings, and felt the power of his kiss, he had no doubt what he must do.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the ball was way too early for Prince Blake's taste. It seemed like he was woken at the crack of dawn just to be scoured and scrubbed by the maids, only to be sent back for more scouring and scrubbing after their first inspection of him. He kept himself neat enough, but he liked hunting and riding his horse over sitting around the parlor like princes from other kingdoms. So that meant a new hair cut, a beard trim, even getting his nails buffed. Blake was sure he would die of boredom before they were completely done torturing him.

His father paced about the whole time Blake was being primped for the ball, worrying over this detail or that detail. For him, it was the most important night in a long, long time. When it was over, he would know who his son wanted for a wife or, at the very least, have a list of his own ideas to present Blake with for final approval. And Blake had no doubt the list had already been made. 

What the king didn't know, was that Blake's mind was already made up. It had been for the past three days, since he'd shared that kiss with the Adam, the tailor. He didn't know just how he was going to make it happen, but somehow he was going to bring the tailor home to be his husband. Any doubts about what he wanted for his future or that there might be some girl out there that would be the one of his heart had been erased by those stolen kisses in the dusty afternoon light of the tailor shop.

The problem was going to be getting his father to buck many, many years of tradition in favor of an idea that was just starting to become accepted. There was no reason Blake couldn't father an heir with a girl who was willing to serve her kingdom. He was sure Adam could accept that much if it meant them getting to be together. But even if they got the King's approval, there was the subjects of the kingdom to worry about. That would have to be taken day by day, Blake supposed.

After the scrubbing came the dressing, and when Blake looked in the mirror, he couldn't help but smile. The grey suit was cut perfectly to fit his body and brought out the bright blue of his eyes. It had been lovingly crafted right down to the last stitch and he could almost feel the young tailor's presence next to him. 

"You look very handsome."

His father's voice made Blake turn around to look at the King, a little smile touching his lips. "The tailor who made my suit is very talented. If you'd approve of it, I wouldn't mind hiring him to make all of my clothes. You know, because normally everything needs to be altered so much."

"Well, once you have a bride to dress, it might be beneficial." The King nodded, obviously not too interested in those matters at the moment. "Which is the focus of tonight, after all. Remember?"

"How could I forget?" Blake tried not to sound disgusted, but a little of it snuck out anyway.

The King fixed his son with a hard look. "This is important, Blake. I know this isn't what you want or you would have taken care of it on your own, but our kingdom needs this for its survival. Please keep that in mind tonight."

He nodded slowly. Obviously he couldn't tell his father right now what he was thinking. He prayed Adam would come to the ball so he could at least introduce him to the King before it all had to come out. It made him feel guilty, to think that he might be choosing his own wants over what his kingdom required. Thinking about it was enough to make him sick to his stomach.

"And don't just loiter around the food like you always do at these things," The King seemed to recover his good humor, waving his hand as he turned to walk away. "You are the star tonight. You have to mingle."

"Right. Mingle." Blake gave a slight nod. "I can do that."

"You better."

*****

Adam had to work his fingers nearly to the bone to get everything done on time. After the Prince's suit, he had gotten request for dress after dress after dress until he felt like he was being drowned in a sea of tulle and satin and gauze. And on top of that, he had to make sure his stepsister's dresses were perfect, if he wanted them to agree to letting him escort them to the ball. His own suit was the very last of his considerations, though with a little altering on a cancelled order, he was able to make himself a handsome one in dark blue. With a black stain vest. 

He was very pleased with his work and after dressing, he waited at the base of the stairs for Jennifer and Paula to come downstairs. His heart was beating in his ears as he worried about their reactions. If they weren't satisfied with their dresses who knew how they were going to react? And they had to leave in a few minutes if they were going to make the drive on time.

The image of the prince in his suit rose up before his eyes and now his heart was beating fast for a totally different reason. Adam hadn't seen Blake in the garment he'd made for him in his own eyes and he was dying with anticipation, knowing how handsome the prince would look. Would he be handsome to the prince too?

He was afraid that the stolen kisses they'd shared and the promise that was made was just a crazy whim of a man who knew that matrimony was right around the corner. In his heart, Adam knew better. He felt like he and Blake had clicked from the first moment they'd met. But now, waiting for his stepsisters to come downstairs, he was staring to fear for his heart.

"You better have done this right," His stepmother warned as she joined him. "We've made a years worth of money in a week, but it's not worth anything if my girls don't have a shot to be princess. Then you can have this filthy little shop while the girls and I have what we deserve out of life finally. What your father couldn't provide."

Adam clenched his fists at his side. He knew she was trying to bait him so she would have a reason to forbid him to go to the ball. Then he would never see the Prince in his suit...nor find out if he was really going to tell his father who his heart desired to be at his side.

Paula came down the stairs then, like a angel in red satin. Or, at least as much of an angel as a spoiled brat could be. She was smiling and preening. When she stepped off the staircase, she took a little turn and smiled at her mother.

"I don't think the prince will be able to keep his eyes off of me, Mother." 

"You're wrong." Jennifer announced as she made her own descent, dressed in yellow and orange. "He won't be able to keep his eyes off of me."

Their mother laughed a little. "It's a shame they only allow the Prince to have one wife, but I'm sure whoever gets picked will arrange a suitable marriage for the other. And either way, the three of us will be living in the castle."

Adam felt a little nauseous at the idea of either of them being Blake's wife. He cleared his throat and consulted his worn pocket watch, which had once been his father's. "We better get going if we want to be there when the gates open."

"We?" Jennifer laughed a little and looked over at her sister. "And you're going where?"

"I thought I was going to escort you..." Adam's stomach dropped and he felt a cold sweat move over his body.

"Looking like that?" She scoffed. "Besides, the Prince probably doesn't even know that you made his suit. If that's true. If it is, why haven't you been bragging about it? You could've gotten us so much more business."

"This..this is a new suit." Adam looked to his stepmother for help, though he knew there wouldn't be any. 

He caught a flicker out of the corner of his eye, but it was too late. Paula seized by the shoulders and a moment later he heard the tearing of satin. Jennifer grabbed the box that held the ashes from the fire place and threw it against his legs. Both girls started giggling and turned to their mother.

"Mother, Adam can't take us if he doesn't have a new suit. That wouldn't be proper." Paula pointed out, then sighed. "It's a shame...it's going to be amazing evening."

"No, he must be looking his best." Her cold, dark eyes raked over him, clearly pleased with her daughter's actions. "I think it would be better if he spent the evening cleaning the basement."

"The basement?" He felt the anger swell up inside of him. "That's not right. That's not fair!"

Paula opened the basement door without a sound. Their mother stepped forward, put the handle of her cane square in the middle of Adam's chest and pushed back hard. There was no time to react as he tumbled backwards, only to feel a pang of regret as he went tumbling dizzily down the stairs. When he landed at the bottom, the wind rushed out of him. 

Upstairs, he heard the basement door bolt and the sound of the three women laughing. 

Adam didn't think he was hurt and honestly he didn't care. He pressed his cheek to the cool floor and let the tears come. His chance to be with the Prince was gone, he would wake up the next morning to hear Blake had picked a wife and he would never see the blue eyed man again.

*****

"Are you sure that's everyone?" Blake asked as he peered down at the crowd from the balcony to the side of the grand ball room. 

"I'm quite sure." The King laughed slightly. "So is there someone you're hoping to see, my son? All you have to do is tell me her name and she will be yours."

"I don't know her name." Blake frowned, glad it was only a half lie he was telling his father. "I don't see the one I'm looking for here tonight." 

"Perhaps she will show up. And if not, you'll see someone you like better." The King patted his shoulder. 

"Come now, son, it's ten after eight. The ball has been going for ten minutes and all you've done is stared from up here. It might seem like this night is going to last forever, but it's very few hours to do such an important task."

Blake nodded slowly, his heart aching. What if Adam had had second thoughts and now he wasn't going come? What if it had just been some passing fancy in that kiss, those words? That might be a worse fate than knowing the other young man felt the same way but the king would not allow their union. At least that would make that afternoon in the tailor shop real.

"I'll do my best, father." He squared his shoulders and prepared to go downstairs. 

"Son.." The King began.

Blake hesitated at the top of the stairs, turning to look at his father. "Yes, father?"

The old man shook his head slightly. "Nevermind. Go and enjoy yourself. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to, I'm sure."

He gave his father a weak smile back and began to descend the stairs. All of the activity down in the ball room stopped and the royal trumpets blared. All of the girls of the village looked up at him, hunger written on their faces. 

He wasn't so sure at all.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few minutes of laying there feeling sorry for himself, Adam finally pushed himself up to a sit. He wasn't hurt from his impromptu trip down the stairs, but he was sore. Tomorrow, he would feel even worse. But it wouldn't matter how he felt physically because by then the ball would be over and he would be in misery because Prince Blake would be engaged.

If he didn't show up, how about Blake know that Adam's heart was sincere? And how would Blake ever have a chance to choose him to be his mate? Of all the times his stepsisters had spoiled things for him, this time the consequences of their actions were so much more dire. His chance at happiness, and at getting away from them was gone now.

Adam decided that if the Prince chose Jennifer or Paula, he would go jump off of a bridge. It was bad enough thinking of someone else at Blake's side, but one of them....

"It seems like you're in a bit of a situation." 

The voice made Adam jump. He staggered to his feet and looked around the basement, wondering if he'd hit his head on the way down the stairs. There was only a little light from the outside cellar doors, barely enough to see by since it was light. But from the best he could tell, he was alone in the basement.

At the top of the stairs, the door unbolted loudly and slowly swung inward. He stared up at the lengthening square of light, not sure what was happening. Surely he had to be hallucinating. His stepsisters were at the ball, staring at Prince Blake and trying to be the princess. His stepmother was there too, trying to find a way to give them an advantage. No one else knew he was down there.

"Do you want to stand down there all night or do you want to get to the ball?" The voice came again. It was definitely a male voice, both calming and upbeat at the same time. "The hour is getting short, my friend."

He decided it was time to go investigate, hurrying up the stairs as quickly as his feet would allow him. Adam wasn't sure what he expected to see when he got to the top, but it certainly wasn't what he saw: a young black man dressed in a brown suit, his shirt open collared and in a bright red and pink pattern. On top of his head was a brown derby hat. His dark eyes glittered with kindness and he looked Adam up and down appraisingly. 

"You are in sorry shape there, brother." 

"Who are you?" Adam asked cautiously. "The door was locked." 

"I'm your Fairy GodPharrell." 

"My...what?" He blinked. "I don't understand."

"I have manifested because you were the only one going to the ball tonight with true intentions in his heart. You desire to love the prince, you don't desire the crown the job comes with." The man explained. 

"Hell of a good thing that's doing me now." Adam pointed out, then looked down at this ruined suit. "I don't even have anything to wear."

Pharrell laughed. "Stand back and let me do my job." 

For a few moments, Adam was bathed in white light and felt his body covered with warmth. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he stood still. And when the light faded away, Pharrell was grinning. Taking Adam by the shoulders, the taller man lead him over to the mirror next to the front door. 

"Now, that is much better, wouldn't you say?"

Adam gaped at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a suit of the finest dark blue silk, tailored to perfectly accent every muscle and curve in his body. The vest was white and gold damask, clinging perfectly to his fit chest and washboard abs. The shirt below it was the crispest white. When he looked up to his face, he was surprised to see that he looked freshly scrubbed, his black hair combed perfectly into place. he barely recognized himself.

"How did you do that?" He managed to whisper, totally in awe. 

"Magic." Pharrell answered honestly and slapped Adam on the shoulder. "Don't ask so many questions, man. We've got a ball to get you to."

The two men stepped outside and Pharrell looked around, frowning slightly. "You don't have much in the way of pumpkins, do you? Oh well, that's an old trick. Let's see what I can do."

"I could walk." Adam suggested. 

"It'll take too long," His Fairy Godfather shook his head slightly. "No, I think we're going to need something fast." He cocked his head to the street and a slow grin spread over his face. "And I think I hear it coming right now." 

Adam looked down the street and saw a wagon quickly approaching them. "How do you know they'll stop?" 

Pharrell snapped his fingers and the two horses came to a sliding halt right in front of them. They were plain bays, and the wagon looked like the normal thing you'd seen driving to the market. Adam wondered slightly if they would even be let through the palace gates in a get up like that. 

"Mind if I borrow your rig, my good man?" Pharrell asked the driver. He tossed a small sack up towards the old man at the reins. "I'll have your horses and wagon returned to you by morning, and I think that should compensate you for the night nicely."

The driver opened the pouch, regarded the man curiously for a moment, then hopped out of the seat. "'ell, for that kind of gold you just bought yousself two 'orses and a wagon!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them in the morning," Pharrell assured Adam, watching the man retreat down the street. Once he'd turned the corner, he nodded at the tailor. "Well? I can drive you, but then we'll have to figure out a way into the ball once we get there. I'm sure an opprotunity will present itself."

He chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Oh wait...what am I thinking?"

White light bathed the two horses and wagon, almost making them disappear for several moments. When the light faded, they had become a sleek black carriage pulled by two dapple grey stallions. Adam admired them for a moment, then looked back at Pharrell.

"I don't know how to thank you for this." 

"Thank me by getting in," Pharrell moved to get into the driver's seat. "And by getting to the Prince. You must inspire him to have the courage to do what his heart desires."

Adam wondered what kind of commission Fairy GodPharrells got in this sort of deal as he slipped into the carriage. Surely the man must have some stake in it, even if he could do his bidding through magic. He couldn't just be doing this out of the goodness of his heart. Or the goodness of Adam's own heart.

"Hold on," Pharrell warned him. "And stop overthinking. Just go with it and keep your heart set on the Prince."

Half second later, Adam felt the carriage jolt forward underneath him. The stallions took off into the night, their hooves striking the cobblestone streets hard as they race to the palace. He curled his fingers around the bottom of the seat and took a deep breath, hoping they got there in one piece. 

*****

Blake didn't think there were so many eligeble young women in his kingdom. Hell, he didn't think there were this many young women in any kingdom. Even if he'd been interested in finding a wife, he didn't know how he was supposed to remember anyone when he was being introduced to girl after girl after girl? They were turning into a big mass of one single girl and he felt a little dizzy. But his father was right there, making sure every single one available female in the building came up to dance with him.

"My name is Jennifer," The dark eyed girl he was dancing with now announced without being asked. 

"Nice to meet you," Blake glanced over her shoulder, still looking for the dark eyed tailor's son. The gates would be guarded, but any late comers to the ball could always persuade their way in. Or so he fervently hoped. Adam had to come, or how else would he tell his father what he truly wanted? He had to make him see what a special man he had found for himself, one that was worthy of turning tradition over for because it meant that the prince would be loved for himself, not his title.

"You know, my stepbrother made your suit."

Now the girl had his attention. Blake nearly stopped dancing, feeling himself smile with anticipation. Adam had said that he was going to escort his stepsisters, so he must have gotten lost in the crowd. Soon he would see him! "Did he escort you tonight?"

"Oh, he didn't want to come," She waved her hand a little. "Why would he need to come? You're looking for a wife, not a tailor. Though I can make sure you get both, if you pick me."

"He didn't want to come?" He repeated slowly, feeling like ice water had been poured down his back. "Did he say that?"

"Of course he did." The girl looked at the Prince, frowning a little. "Can we talk about me a little? I'll have him make you whatever you like, but shouldn't you get to know me first?"

"No." Blake stepped back, feeling sick to his stomach. "I don't think I want to know you at all."

He turned back towards the hallway, needing to get away from the dancers and the happy music for a few moments. Once the door was closed the behind him, he pressed his cheek to the cool stone wall. Adam's stepsisters were cruel, petty girls and that didn't give him much reason to trust what the girl said...but there was also the fact that Adam wasn't there. What if he'd changed his mind and didn't want to be with Blake? Or maybe he didn't think that there was any hope for the King to change his mind and allow them to be   
married? Whatever the reason, he wasn't there and now Blake was sure he wasn't coming at all. 

"Son?" The King entered the hallway. "You left so abruptly. Are you ill?"

"Just a little overwhelmed," He lied to his father, trying to manage a half smile. 

"I was too at my ball." The old man smiled knowingly. "Have you found someone that pleases you?"

Closing his eyes, Blake shook his head slightly. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Well, the night is still young," The King put his arm around his son's shoulders. "Come back out and meet some more girls. There will be a new band at the hour. Maybe some more upbeat music will help lift your spirits." 

Blake didn't think anything would be uplifting his spirits anytime soon, but he also knew that he didn't have any choice. This was what was expected of him, for the good of his kingdom. He wasn't allowed the time to be heartbroken. On feet that felt like lead, he headed back out to the ball and the room full of women, one which would end up his wife either by his choice or his father's. A tiny part of him cried out with the last ounce of hope he could muster, praying that there had been a mistake and the tailor's son still might appear before the ball was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam sat in the back of the carriage hanging on for dear life as they plunged through the dark  
streets at breakneck speed. Magical powers or not, this Fairy GodPharrell needed a few driving  
lessons. He wanted to get the palace as quickly as possible, but preferably with all of his limbs  
still attached. It would be a shame to crash now, when he was so close to seeing Prince Blake  
again he could almost hear the other man's voice in his ear.

Trying to figure out what to do once he actually got into the ball was almost as terrifying as the  
carriage rocking and bumping beneath him. Did he just go up and ask the Prince for a dance?  
Would that be too forward? Could it get them both into trouble? Adam didn't know how the King  
felt about two men together, though it was slowly becoming more accepted for royalty in most  
other kingdoms.

His face flushed at the memory of the kiss he'd shared with the Prince. Adam was on the tall  
side himself, but Blake towered over him all broad shoulders to his own more lithe frame. He  
had felt a kind of safety and security in his arms he hadn't felt in years.

It would be such a joy to dance with the Prince. Adam loved music and spent a lot of time  
singing in the tailor shop. Sometimes he even wrote his own songs, a secret he never told  
another living soul. Maybe he'd get a chance to show Blake the song he'd written about him.  
Of course, that meant he would have to actually get to Blake, and have a chance to be alone  
with him. That wouldn't happen with the ladies at the ball all over the Prince. And it definitely  
wouldn't happen if the king prevented their union. Then there was that dark thought, the darkest  
of them all, that the Prince himself would have second thoughts. Maybe the kiss meant nothing.  
Or perhaps it hadn't been good enough to overturn centuries of tradition.

"I can you hear you worrying back there," Pharrell called over his shoulder.

Adam rolled his eyes, relieved the carriage was slowing down. He'd been so caught up in his  
own thoughts that he hadn't even been watching out the window. Now he was aware that they  
were just outside the palace gates. For a moment he was sure he was going to throw up and  
had to stifle the urge to throw himself out the door the moment they finally came to a halt.  
He forced himself to take a deep breath. 

"Calm down, Adam. You're never going to get theprince's attention if you're a wreck."

"Talk to yourself often?" Pharrell appeared in the doorway, smiling. "I don't mean that as an  
insult. It's always seemed like a sign of intelligence to me. Which is good, because you're going  
to need to keep your head. There's one last little obstacle to tackle."

"I can't just walk in?" Adam swallowed hard.

"They posted guards at nine o' clock. It's now quarter to ten." He sat down on the seat across  
from Adam. "Can you sing?"

"Sing? What on earth does that have to do with getting into the ball?"

"Possibly everything. There's a wagon behind us carrying the band members that are going to  
perform at the top of the hour. When the driver comes up to ask why we're blocking his path, I'm  
going to inform him that his new lead singer was just waiting for them to arrive."

Adam frowned. "How do you know he needs a lead singer?"

"The band broke up about a month ago, but the King commissioned them to play tonight  
because they're a favorite of the Prince." Pharrell shrugged. "They hired a gentleman to sing  
with them, but he was traveling from the next kingdom so they planned to arrive separately."

"You know all that from magic?" He asked in awe.

Pharrell laughed. "No, no. You can't rely on magic alone to get things done. Having a firm grasp  
on the kingdom gossip is extremely handy. Magic can be limited."

Adam didn't like the sound of that, but he decided not to question it. Going along with Pharrell's  
plan would get him further than trying to climb the palace wall undetected and get the Prince's  
attention.

"So they've never met this man before?" He pushed, worried about that one tiny detail. "If  
they're from this village, won't they recognize me? I've made clothes for almost every person  
here at one point or another. And if I didn't, my father did when I was still his apprentice."

"Magic can be limited, but useful." Pharrell nodded at Adam. "I'm going to put a glamour on you,  
so they will think you are him."

"Wait...so I'll look like this other guy?" Adam panicked slightly. "How will Prince Blake recognize  
me?"

"Because I'm using it on just the four of them. Just a little suggestion to see what they expect to  
see. It's one of the first bits of magic I ever learned."

He must have noticed the skepticism on Adam's face because he sighed a little. "Trust me,  
okay? It's much easier to fool four people instead of putting a strong enough glamour on you to  
fool the entire ball. And we don't have time to argue about this...you need to be on stage in ten  
minutes."

Adam jumped slightly when there was a pounding on the carriage door. Pharrell moved across  
the seat and opened it up with a smile.

"What can I do for you?"

"What the hell are you doin' clogging up the drive?" The man was short and dressed in a frilly  
jacket that looked more appropriate for a revel than a royal occasion. "We've got ten minutes to  
get on stage and we don't even know where our lead singer is yet!"

"You're in luck," Pharrell hopped out of the carriage and put his hand on the man's arm, looking  
into his eyes. "This is your lead singer." 

 

Their eyes stayed locked for several seconds before the man looked away, blinking hard.

"Aye..alright. You ready to go, John?"

Adam almost didn't answer until he realized that he was supposed to be John. He stepped out  
of the carriage carefully to avoid getting dirt on his suit. "Ah, yes. Yes, I am."

"Best get up there, then." He looked Adam up and down before calling to his friends. "We got  
John..."

Pharrell disappeared for a few seconds, then reappeared in the back of the wagon. Adam forced  
himself not to look at the the Fairy Godfather as he laid his hand on each of the other three  
band members. Best to distract this one before they got caught in a huge lie. He took two steps  
to the right to block the man's sight into the wagon.

"So do you have any ideas for the set?" He asked.

His new bandmate scrunched up his ruddy face. "The one we already talkedabout...remember?"

Oh crap. Adam laughed a little out of nervousness, wondering how he was ever going to pull it  
off when he didn't know their songs. The other man broke into a smile and slapped him on the  
back.

"Hey, don't be so nervous. I know it's a big gig, but it'll be alright. And if you forget anything, just  
fake it until you remember. That's what I do after a few pints."

"Don't forget your guitar." Pharrell's voice came at his elbow.

Adam wheeled around just in time to have a blue guitar pressed into his hands. He didn't even  
know how to play guitar, but somehow he didn't think that was going to be a problem. Offering  
his Fairy Godfather a brave smile, he nodded and curled his fingers around the wooden neck.

"Paul! We're clear!" The man in the driver's seat of the wagon yelled. "Time to haul our britches."

"Alright, then." Paul looked at Adam. "Let's go."

He headed towards the wagon without waiting for Adam. Pharrell leaned in and whispered into  
Adam's ear as soon as the man was out of hearing range. "Don't worry about the music. I've got  
it covered. Just get to the Prince and seal the deal before midnight."

"Midnight?" Adam's eyes widened. "That's two hours!"

"I told you, magic is limited." He sighed. "I wish I could give you more time, but I have  
restrictions. It's my job to help people, not do the task for them. Use that smart mind of yours,  
and you'll manage. After midnight, the magic will be gone and if you haven't worked it out you're  
going to have a situation on your hands."

"Move it!" Paul stuck his head out of the wagon. "Time's wastin'!" 

"Yeah," Adam sighed. "It sure is."

****

Blake felt like he was in a daze, merely going through the motions of what was expected of him. He smiled  
and danced with the young women, but he didn't even see their faces. Whatever they said to him was lost to  
his ears. The only thing he could hear was Adam's stepsister saying he didn't want to come to the ball.  
Every note of the music, every footfall seemed to chant two sinister words over and over again.

Not here.

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be true. Why would Adam change his mind? Was he not interested in the  
Prince? Or did he have trouble believing Blake would risk his father's ire to take him as his spouse?  
Perhaps it even made sense for the tailor's son to worry about those things, but it didn't make the Prince's  
heart break any less. 

He was so caught up into his own thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder Blake nearly came out of his  
skin. 

"Easy there, son." The King chuckled. "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" He tried to sound happy, but he dreaded having another young woman shoved into his arms.

"I thought you might tire of the same dancing music. I don't know what you see in the more modern sounds,  
but it is your birthday ball. You should get to hear some music you like. That band you like will be taking  
the stage any minute. Their name escapes me..."

"The Squire Band." Blake blinked. "But, didn't they break up?" 

"Well, they decided to come out of retirement for this occasion." The old man smiled at his son fondly.  
"I'm sure they would be happy to take your requests after their first set." 

"Really?" Blake turned his attention to the stage at the end of the ball room. "This is a treat, Father,  
thank you."

His father's gesture was touching, though it didn't do much to soothe the ache of his broken heart. Blake  
found himself smiling a little despite the pain as the four young men he recognized stepped up onto the  
stage. At least he would get a break from the harp and lute for awhile, though he imagined he would still be  
expected to dance. After tonight, he hoped never to dance again. If he was even able to walk after so many  
spins around the ballroom floor.

The men stood two to either side and waited for their lead singer. A moment later, a lithe young man with  
dark hair and a blue guitar came up to stand between them. Blake was sure he was hallucinating, because the  
lead singer looked just like Adam. He looked around nervously and began playing a song that the Prince had  
never heard before in his life. When the man's mouth opened, he sang like an angel.

Blake began to carefully weave his way through the crowd, moving closer to the stage. He was too busy  
staring at the singer to notice that the other band members looked confused. He didn't hear the confused  
whispers of the audience either, wondering why the band was playing a song no one in attendance knew. All  
that mattered was getting close enough to see if his heart knew better than his eyes.

He was almost completely to the stage when he could clearly make out the other man's face. The sense of  
relief hit him like a ton of bricks and he found himself laughing out loud. It didn't matter if the people  
clustered around gave the Prince an odd look. It didn't matter that he had no earthly clue how Adam came to  
be standing on the stage. All that mattered was he was here and now Blake could tell his intentions to the  
King. 

"If I fall for you, I'll never recover." The tailor's son sang from the stage, hazel eyes boring into  
Blake's. "If I fall for you, I'll never be the same."

He winked at Blake. The Prince felt a little faint. Adam was speaking directly to him and he could feel the  
love radiating through the words of the song. He hoped the first set of their performance would be short.  
The moment there was a break, he would take Adam to his father and declare that he had made his choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Prince Blake was sure he was going to crazy waiting for the intermission to happen. He enjoyed  
watching Adam perform. The tailor's son could sing like an angel. But he wanted to be able to  
speak to him, to be able to reassure himself that it really was Adam and not some figment of a  
heart broken imagination.

Of course, he had to start dancing again after sitting out the first two songs. For four more  
numbers he twirled around the floor with different girls. If he was asked later even what they  
looked like or what they were wearing, he would have to confess he had no clue. Never mind  
what they were saying. It all seemed to blur into one endless string of female faces and voices  
that held no meaning to the Prince whatsoever.

After the sixth song, there was finally a break. He smiled and thanked the brunette he'd been  
dancing with, though he didn't even remember her name. The Prince edged through the crowd  
to the stage. His heart began to speed up, eager to finally be in Adam's company again. Had it  
really only been three days since he'd last laid eyes on him?

The King was already waiting beside the stage, grinning as Adam and the original members of  
the band climbed stepped down.

"My son is a big fan of your band, as you well know." He explained, nodding to Blake as the  
prince to came to stand at his elbow. "I'm pleased I could talk you out of retirement for his  
birthday."

Paul nodded. "It's a pleasure, Sire. And John here is a doing a great job of taking Danny's place.  
Maybe retirement is temporary after all."

If Adam noticed the hidden offer, his face didn't betray it. Instead he locked eyes with Blake and  
the Prince was sure he was going to melt. He offered a hand to the singer he was supposed  
to be meeting for the first time.

"You have an amazing voice." He said sincerely.

"Thanks," Adam smiled and squeezed his hand tightly. "I hope you like the first song. I wrote it  
with someone very special in mind."

Blake felt his stomach flutter and he opened his mouth to end the whole charade right then. He  
didn't know why Adam was posing as the temporary leader singer of the band, but the important  
point was that he was there. And he'd written a song for Blake. And now he could finally tell his  
father how he felt.

"We take requests." Paul interrupted the moment he was totally unaware of with a smile. "We'll  
play anything you want, Prince Blake. Your father paid us enough I think I'd be happy singing  
the same song ten times in a row, if that's what you want."

It seemed a little unprofessional to flat out mention how well his father had compensated them  
to agree to come tonight, but there was something about the honest admission that Blake liked.  
Though the family Shelton tried to have a moral, just rulership, there was still politics upon   
politics when it came to running a kingdom. It was never quite so straightforward. It made Blake  
hope that his father would live to be a hundred so he would not have to deal with it any sooner  
than necessary.

"Actually, Sire..." Adam spoke up. "I'd like to wave my share of the wages for the evening, if you  
would do me one request."

The King looked intrigued. "And that would be?"

"I would like a dance with the Prince."

Blake couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "I would be more than happy to accommodate  
such a request."

"You're giving up quite a lot of money just to dance with my son." The old monarch frowned a  
little, looking between the two young men.

"I suggest.." Alphonse suddenly appeared beside the King. "That you allow the young man his  
wish, your majesty. Surely it would do no harm and the money you would have given him could  
go into the chest for the poor."

"Yes, that would be a good thing to do." The King was fond of charity and nodded slowly.

"Alright, young man, you shall have your dance. The orchestra has you covered for the next half  
hour and it's up to you boys how you use the time. Feel free to eat, drink and mingle with the  
other guests. I'm sure my son is not the only fan of your band in attendance tonight."

Paul and the other three men scuttled off towards the table that was serving wine. Blake had a  
feeling the second round of the band's performance was going to be much more spirited in the  
most literal sense. But he didn't care, all that mattered was the man standing in front of him right  
now. When the first strings of the cello played, he held his hand out to Adam.

"Thank you, your majesty," Adam nodded and took Blake's hand.

Blake pulled Adam out onto the dance floor before his father could raise any more questions or  
objections. He didn't care about the looks the other guests gave them as they found a place  
between the couples.

"Shall I lead?" He suggested, resting his hand on Adam's waist. "Or do you want to lead?"

"I don't know how to dance." Adam smiled, looking a little shy.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Blake began to move them slowly across the floor. "See? Nice and  
easy, just follow me."

"I'm surprised your father allowed this, but it seemed like too great of an opportunity to pass up."

The Prince grinned. "I was very impressed you even thought of it. But it's been a night of  
surprises from you. I thought you'd escourt your stepsisters. You never told me that you were a  
singer as well."

"Only around the shop." Adam laughed. "I can't explain it now. But...I did whatever it took for me to able to   
be here with you now."

Blake stared down into the other young man's beautiful hazel eyes and felt himself fall  
completely, utterly in love. "We will talk to my father together. All night he's been trying to figure  
out who I favored. I told him that person wasn't here....but now that he is, I best speak up, don't  
you think?"

"I think...there's nothing I want more." He smiled softly. "I just hope your father will allow it. He  
didn't seem too eager to even let me dance with you. In fact, he was giving us both a most  
peculiar look."

"I noticed." Blake sighed. "But Alphonse was able to intervene. I'm not sure why he did, to be  
honest, but I am glad for it."

He paused a moment. "I danced with one of your stepsisters. She told me that you said you did  
not want to come tonight."

Adam's jaw tensed. "It's a lie. I had a suit made and everything. But then they ruined it and  
locked me in the basement."

Blake felt the anger flash through him. He drew the other man a little closer, hand moving from  
his waist to the small of his back protectively. "No one will ever mistreat you again Adam, as  
long as I live."

"I know." He gazed into Blake's eyes. "And if I am given the chance to be at your side, I'll love  
you as long as I live."

He wanted to kiss the tailor's son so badly in that moment his lips seemed to ache. "I know. I am  
going to make sure we get that chance, one way or another. You are the only one I want. No  
one else can even begin to compare to you. I'll do whatever it takes for us to be together, just  
like you did whatever it takes to be here tonight."

As the song ended, Blake couldn't help but chuckle. "This is the first time tonight I've actually  
been sad to hear a song end. I could dance with you forever."

"Even if I'm terrible at it?" Adam laughed too.

Blake twirled him around as they headed back off the dance floor. "You just need a little  
practice, that's all. I've had far too much in my lifetime. I don't care if I ever dance again...except  
maybe at our wedding."

Adam blushed a little. "Let's make sure your father will allow it before we start making the  
arrangements."

"Leave that to me." 

****

Much to Adam's disappointment, the king was nowhere to be found when he and Blake got off of the dance   
floor. He couldn't help but wonder if that was done on purpose, but he tried not to worry about it too much.   
It felt like he was still floating on air from dancing with the prince. And perhaps it was best to let Blake   
deal with his father alone.

"You have a few minutes before you need to get back on stage," Blake consulted the clock. "Let's make the   
best of it, shall we?"

"I think that is an excellent idea." He smiled and had to stop himself from reaching for the prince's hand. 

They went over to the refreshment table, where Blake handed Adam a dark colored drink he did not recognize.   
It was sweet, though, and he liked it immediately. "What is this?"

"You've never had wine before?" Blake looked truly perplexed. 

"My father couldn't afford it. And even if we could now, I would never know." He admitted, feeling a bit   
pathetic. "I'm lucky they let me eat most nights."

"That's over." The prince reassured him gently. "After I marry you, you will never have to go without   
again."

"Honestly...all I don't want to go without is you." He looked into the young prince's beautiful blue eyes. 

Could he really be so lucky? There was little doubt now that Blake loved him, but did they even stand the   
slightest of hopes that his father would allow the union? Adam hadn't believed in happy endings for many   
years and he was afraid to give his heart to one now.

"You won't have to." 

Paul came over a moment later, more ruddy than he'd originally been and slightly smirking. "Well...time to   
get back to it, John. Hope you got some song requests from the Prince."

"I think so." Adam looked at Blake and winked. "I will see you again soon, Prince Blake."

"Not soon enough." The longing was obvious on Blake's face.

He hated that he had to turn away, but Paul was taking him by the elbow and he didn't know what else to do   
besides continue to go along with the ruse. The King would be confused why the band had completely stopped   
playing. And perhaps making a big spectacle would only make it harder to plead their case with the ruler of   
Shelton. 

Adam was relieved the blue guitar his Fairy GodPharrell had given him was enchanted to know what to play,   
because his heart just wasn't into it now. He had a little taste of being in Blake's arms and that was all   
he craved. It was also nerve wracking to wait to find out if they would be allowed to be together or if,   
despite everything he'd done to get to the ball, he would still have to watch the man he loved be married   
off to a woman that was more interested in the crown than the prince who wore it.

They were in the middle of another song Adam had never heard of before when the clock chimed. He was amazed   
that so little time had passed since he'd arrived that it was only eleven o' clock. And greatly relieved,   
because that meant they still had an hour to go before the enchantment wore off. Surely that would be enough   
time...

His thoughts were cut off by a strange tingling sweeping over his body. He kept strumming the   
guitar, but the sounds from it suddenly changed. They were no longer even close to resembling a melody and   
scratchy. At least his voice still sounded good, he found himself forgetting the lyrics to the song he had been singing.

"What the hell?" Paul stopped playing his guitar as well, turning to look at him. 

The way the little red faced man's eyes bulged sent a chill down Adam's spine. He stopped trying to play   
the guitar, the realization dawning on him. Horror spread through his body, turning him into stone as he   
looked out into the crowd of dancers and saw them looking back at him in utter shock.

The clock hadn't been chiming eleven o' clock. It had been chiming midnight.

The guitar slipped from his hands and crashed at his feet. When he looked down at it, he could see that the   
fine silver suit was no longer on his body. Instead he was wearing his normal tailor's garb, shabby brown   
pants and white shirt with a frayed brown vest. Why he wasn't at least dressed in the suit he'd been wearing   
when the spell had taken effect he didn't know, but that was the least of his worries right now.

"Who is that?" One of the band members behind him piped up. "That ain't John at all!"

"What did you do?" Paul advanced on him. 

Adam held up his hands. "Please. I didn't...I didn't do anything." 

The other members of the band began to advance towards him as well, calling to the palace guards by the   
exits. 

"Imposter!"

"Get him!"

He jumped off the stage without thinking, spilling into a pile on the dance floor. Little pains shot up   
through his body, reigniting a few he'd forgotten about since his trip down the stairs, but he stumbled to   
his feet again. His right knee was throbbing, slowing him down into an awkward shambling run. The   
brightly colored dresses of the ladies on the dance floor seemed to blur all around him, making everything   
seem even less real. 

Somehow he made it out of the ballroom into the foyer of the palace. At the other end of the massive stone   
room, he saw the guards standing in front of the door. They hadn't spotted him yet, but it would only take a   
minute. And then he very well might spend the rest of his life in the dungeons.

Surely Blake would rescue him? But the prince was no where to be seen. Had he given up on Adam, embarrased   
to see him just the tailor's son again on the stage? Or had the magic affected how they had both felt all   
evening, making the prince feel something he did not? 

The pain in his knee forced him to slow down to a hobble. Adam was more exhausted than he had ever been in   
in his life and he couldn't keep going. Everything he had come to the ball for had been taken from him and   
now he would end up a prisoner as well. 

"Hold it!" A strong hand wrapped around his upper arm, halting his forward progress.

Adam whirled around to see who had grabbed him on instinct and gasped when he found himself   
staring in Blake's face. 

"Where are you going?" The Prince reached out with his free hand to touch Adam's chin. "You're hurt."

The sting of the fingers against the newly discovered scrape made the tailor's son hiss. "I'm going to be   
hurting a lot worse when the guards catch up to me."

"Adam-" 

"WHAT is going on here?" The King's voice cut Blake off. 

Both of the young men turned to find the old man standing there, flanked by two guards with their swords in   
hand. Blake released his hold on Adam and much to the tailor's surprise wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"This is Adam." The Prince explained. "All night you have been imploring me to make a decision, Father. And   
he is the one I choose for myself."

The King frowned and looked at his guards. "Leave. Assure the band that the imposter has been caught and   
keep the festivities going. And.." His eyes flicked on his son standing there with his arm around another   
man's waist. "Not a word of this to anyone. I will deal with it."

Once the guards had left, the King set his eyes on them. "To my chambers. Both of you. Now." 

"Father.." Blake began. 

"I will not discuss this where any of our subjects can hear and take scandal." The King spoke harshly to his   
son. "If you do not want me to throw your friend in the dungeon right now, I suggest you both come with me."

Adam felt his heart sinking as the king began walking away from them. A moment later, he felt Blake take his   
hand. Their fingers laced together, palms pressing warmly skin to skin. If he hadn't been certain it would   
be the last time he ever touched or even saw the prince again, his heart would have been soaring at the   
gesture.

As they walked down the darker hall into the part of the castle where the royal family kept their   
private quarters, he tried to be brave. And then Blake had to go and speak the three words that made the   
pain inside of knowing they could be never all that more staggering. 

"I love you."

He squeezed the other man's hand, not looking his direction to hide the tears welling into his eyes. "I love   
you too. No matter what."


	8. Chapter 8

Blake had never felt the kind of fear he experienced now in his entire life. He held onto Adam's hand tightly, trying to give the other man courage even though it was the last thing he felt. His father was normally a fair man, but just moments ago he was threatening to throw Adam in the dungeon for no apparent reason. Whatever means he had used to impersonate the lead singer, he had not even accepted money for his services and Blake didn't believe for a moment the tailor had harmed anyone to be at the palace for the ball. And he was certain his father wasn't even thinking about the sleight of hand with the band when he'd made the threat.

The hallway opened up and let the threesome into the private quarters of the royal family. It was beautiful but also had a homeyness that rest of the palace lacked. The King closed the heavy wooden door behind them and bolted it, separating them from rest of the castle. Blake squeezed Adam's hand again, trying to look confident.

"Sit," The King directed. "Both of you." 

Blake lead Adam over to the chairs in front of the fire. He settled in one and waited for the tailor and his father to seat themselves. Tension settled in the air, every bit as palpable as the warmth from the burning logs. 

"Father, I know this is not the choice you expected me to make, but it is the choice I have made." He said quietly. "I realize, though, I need your blessing."

The King sighed heavily. "And I cannot give it, son."

"Even if it is what will make me happy?"

"Blake...your life is not always going to be about your own happiness. That option was taken away generations ago when the first Shelton established this kingdom. There will be times you have to do what is best for rest of the kingdom instead of what you want to do."

Blake scowled. "In other kingdoms, they are allowing royalty to love as they see fit."

"None of those kingdoms had only one prince to produce the next heir." The King frowned. "Our way of life depends on you siring a son to rule when your time on this earth ends. Just as I had to do. And it may hurt now, but there is nothing on this earth I am more proud of than my son."

"I have a sister." He felt desperation rise up into this throat. "She's every bit as much of a Shelton as I am. And her husband is every bit not a Shelton as any woman I would have a child with would be. So what does it matter if my heir is my son or my nephew?" 

The King's jaw tensed. "It does matter. It has to be your son."

"And what if I had not been able to produce children at all? Would you just...just cast me aside? Make me live in a tower?" 

"You're going overboard, Blake. That is an entirely different issue. If you can't sire a son, that is one thing. But to willfully turn your back on your duties..."

"What if.." Adam spoke up quietly. "Blake was still able to produce a son?" 

Blake and his father both looked at the tailor in surprise. He hadn't expected him to speak at all, but it meant so much that he was trying to find a way for them to be together. But he wasn't sure how he felt about marrying Adam and then being unfaithful to him.

"Are you sure you would be alright with that?" He asked him quietly. 

"If it meant us being together, yes." Adam nodded slowly, taking hold of Blake's hand. "I can't say I like the idea of sharing you with a woman, but if that's what it takes." 

"You would only have to share me long enough for me to make a son." Blake glanced at his father, uncertain. "Though I am not so sure how I like the idea." 

The King looked at Adam closely. "That is a very big sacrafice you are willing to make to be with my son, young man."

"I love your son, your Highness." Adam spoke firmly. "If that's a good reason to make a sacrafice, than I don't know what is."

Blake squeezed Adam's hand tightly. He would bring up the idea of letting his sister create the next heir to Shelton later. But right now, they needed his father's blessing. After he had given it, they could work out the other details. Of course, that might bite him in the hindquarters later, but at this point Blake simply didn't care. He was in love and all he wanted was to be able to give himself over to that love.

"Your blessing, father?" 

"I...I do not know." The king stood up and began pacing. "This is such a radical change. Our kingdom is going to change...and we have to wonder if the people living here are ready for it. Change frightens people." 

"I think you are the one frightened, old friend." A voice came from across the room.

All three turned to see Alphonse standing in the small hallway that led off the sitting room to the bed chambers of the royal family. He looked older in the dim light of the fire and lanterns, but his eyes were glittering with excitement.

"I am not frightened." The king scowled. "What ever do I have to be frightened about?"

"You should know by now you can't lie to me." Alphonse joined them at the fire, smiling fondly at the king. "I think you are frightened that if you let the prince do this...then you made a mistake in your own past."

"That's ridiculous." 

But the King turned and looked at Alphonse, the vulnerability obvious on his face. Blake squeezed Adam's hand, glancing at his beloved for a moment before turning back to the two older men. Something was passing between them, something he didn't understand.

"Christopher...it was a different world back when you were Blake's age. It never would have been accepted." Alphonse spoke softly to the King. "I have never regretted a day I spent in this palace. But I would regret having to see your son follow down the same path we did. Always having to hide, having to worry that someone would see something...do you really want that for him? Because I have no doubt that even if you make Blake marry a woman, he will find a way to be with Adam."

Blake swallowed hard, feeling like ice water had run down his back. "Do you mean...you and father...?" He turned to his father. "But..mother?"

"Your mother was an amazing woman," The King began slowly. "I loved her and she loved me, though perhaps not in the way everyone believed. She was well aware of what was going on between Alphonse and I from the beginning. It was because of her that I didn't have to choose between the person I loved and my duty as prince."

"I am willing to choose," Blake replied quickly. "And I choose Adam." 

"Blake..." The king struggled to find the right words. "You are my only son. Without you to take the throne after I am gone, the kingdom will be ruled by a non-Shelton for the first time since it began."

"Well," Alphonse said merrily. "It sounds to me like we better start planning a wedding."

His heart was beating so hard in his chest he was afraid that it might explode. When he turned to his father, Blake felt like he was facing a death sentence. His hand tightened on Adam's as his eyes implored the king to see past generations of tradition. To allow his son the opprotunity he himself was denied.

"You are much brave than your father," The King finally spoke. "And bravery should be rewarded." 

Blake swallowed hard. "Does that mean?"

"It means Alphonse is right. We have a wedding to plan." 

*****

"I can't get my tie straight."

"Here," Adam moved over to the Prince. "Let me help you."

A week later Adam was in the private quarters of the royal family once again. And that evening, it would become his home as well. The King had insisted on keeping at least a few old traditions alive and made his future son-in-law stay in one of the guest rooms on the other side of the castle as they made the preparations for the wedding. 

Blake had been adamant that they do it quickly, not wanting to wait to start their life together any longer than necessary. And in just a few minutes, they were going to become man and...man? The wording was still a little confusing, but at least by the end of the ceremony Blake would be his wedded husband. To love and to keep. There was nothing else in this world that could have brought him more happiness.

"You sure we don't need to tell the royal guard to look out for your stepmother and stepsisters?" 

There was a hint of concern in Blake's voice. The announcement that Adam had been chosen to wed the prince had not gone over well with his step-family in the least. That had been part of the reason the King invited Adam to stay in the palace during the wedding planning.

"I'm sure they're still going all over the village talking about how they were treated so very unfairly," He shrugged slightly. "I gave them the tailor shop and everything that had been my father's save for a few of my personal belongings. Obviously that's not what they had wanted, but it was better than your father's offer to have them banished from the kingdom."

"I hope they leave anyway," Blake leaned in to steal a quick kiss as Adam straightened his tie. "Mmmm.. I'm never going to get tired of doing that."

"You better not," Adam teased him, smoothing the tie. "You look so handsome."

"So do you." The Prince brushed his fingers over Adam's cheek. "Are you ready to become my husband?"

He nodded slowly in return. "I think I was from the first moment we met. I never believed in love at first sight, but that's the only way I can describe what happened." 

"And I think," Hazel eyes darkened impishly. "I definitely believe in magic now." 

"I know I do." Blake offered Adam his hand. "Because what's about to happen is magic. Even bigger magic than however you managed to get to the ball."

Adam laughed and squeezed his beloved's hand in return. "Someday I'll tell you the story, I promise. Right now, I just want us to belong to each other officially."

The Prince smiled lovingly. "For always."

Hand in hand, they walked through the halls of the palace and into their own little corner of happily ever after.


End file.
